1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method and an image recording device which record an image on an image recording surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image recording method and an image recording device which record an image onto an image recording surface by dot patterns, by scanning, along the image recording surface, a recording head which is structured such that a plurality of recording element units are arranged in a direction intersecting a scanning direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various image recording devices have been proposed which record an image onto a recording medium by using a recording head which irradiates a light beam which is modulated in accordance with image data by using a spatial light modulator (a recording element) such as a digital micromirror device (DMD) or the like (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,723).
For example, a DMD is a mirror device in which a large number of micromirrors, at which the angles of the reflecting surfaces thereof are varied in accordance with control signals, are arranged two-dimensionally in L lines×M columns on a semiconductor substrate formed of silicon or the like. By irradiating light onto the DMD from a single light source, a plurality of lights corresponding to the resolution of the DMD can be independently modulated and controlled.
Generally, recording elements such as DMDs or the like are arranged in a grid-like form (the form of a matrix) such that the direction in which the respective lines are arranged and the direction in which the respective columns are arranged are orthogonal to one another. By disposing the recording elements at an incline with respect to the scanning direction, the intervals between the scan lines at the time of scanning can be made to be closer, and the resolution can be increased.
However, in optical systems including such DMDs, there are cases in which errors in the optical magnifications arise. When errors in the optical magnifications arise, the recording positions of the dot patterns become offset, and positional offset arises in the recorded image.
In order to overcome this problem, a mechanism for adjusting the optical magnification must be provided (see, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0092993 A1). However, the optical magnification adjusting mechanism is extremely complex, and when the mechanism requires adjustment in order to accommodate changes over time, the work is extremely complex, which leads to poor operability.
It has been thought to planarly rotate the recording heads, which are arranged in two dimensions, so as to adjust the pitches between the respective dots. In this way, the pitches between the dots in the direction intersecting the scanning direction can be made to match. Note that, in the scanning direction, it suffices to absorb the error by changing the scanning speed.
However, when the recording head is structured such that a plurality of recording element units are arranged in a direction intersecting the scanning direction, a rotation adjusting mechanism must be provided for each of the recording element units in order to carry out the above-described adjustment. Further, cases in which the respective recording element units have different optical magnifications cannot be addressed.